fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KEWJ-TV
Not to be confused with the real-life channel 6 in Wichita Falls, TX, under the callsign of KAUZ-TV. KEWJ-TV is a CBS affiliate in Wichita Falls, Texas and Lawton, Oklahoma. It broadcasts on channel 6. The station is owned by Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation. It maintains studio and transmitter facilities located on McNiel Avenue in Wichita Falls. Station History KEWJ signed on the air back on February 10th, 1953 and signed on with the original call letters, KSEU. KSEU was originally an ABC affiliate when it signed on. KSEU remained with the original call letters for over 20 years until 1974 when they switched call letters from KSEU to KWIB, but still remaining an ABC affiliate. KWIB remained with the call letters and the ABC affiliation for 12 years until 1986 when they switched affiliations with KEZL, the former CBS affiliate for the Wichita Falls, TX/Lawton, OK broadcast DMA. KWIB's affiliation switch with KEZL ultimately caused the station to change call letters yet again, this time changing them to KEWJ. KEWJ has remained a CBS affiliate for nearly 30 years and wasn't affected by the ongoing 2014-2015 fictional tv station realignment. Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from May 2003 Digital Television Logos KWIB 1977.png|KWIB logo from 1977 as an ABC affiliate promoting ABC's Still the One campaign KEWJ-TV's logo from 1985 using ABC's You'll Love It campaign.png|KWIB-TV's logo from 1985 using ABC's You'll Love It campaign KEWJ-TV's logo from 1987 using CBS Spirit campaign.png|KEWJ-TV's logo from 1987 using CBS Spirit campaign KEWJ 1992.png|KEWJ logo from 1992 promoting CBS's This is CBS campaign kewj2003.png|KEWJ "Montel" bumper from May 2003. KEWJ's screen bug for CBS programming from 1995.png|KEWJ's screen bug for CBS Download (17).png|CBS screen bug from circa 1999 SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 KEWJ logo.png|KEWJ logo from 1992-2016 News/Station Presentation Website History *1996-2003: www.kewjcbs6.com *2003-2010: www.kewj.com *2010-2016: www.cbs6texoma.com *2016-present: www.cbstexoma.com Newscast Titles: *"Your Esso Reporter" (1953–1961) *"The Texoma Report" (1961–1968) *"NewsScene 6" (1968–1974) *"Eyewitness News" (1974–1983) *"NewsCenter 6" (1983–1987) *"Channel 6 News" (1987–1995) *"Action News" (1995–1999) *"CBS 6 News" (1999–present) Station Slogans: *"Texoma's 24-Hour News Team" (1971–1986) *"From Us To You" (1986–1992) *"Your News and Weather Authority" (1992–1997) *"Coverage You Can Count On" (1997–present) Current On-Air Staff Nick Whitfield - News Director *Carrie Dellinger - anchor; weekday mornings and noon *Steven Triplett - anchor; weekday mornings and noon *Marissa Lofton - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Zach Nance - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Matthew Ricketts - anchor; weekend evenings CBS 6 Weather *Cameron Bradford - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon *David Finnegan - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Jonathan Archibald - meteorologist; weekend evenings CBS 6 Sports *Jacob Middleton - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Kasey Galarza - sports reporter; weekend evenings CBS 6 Reporters *Nicole Ridley - general assignment reporter *Deanne Urbina - general assignment reporter *Randi Wadsworth - general assignment reporter *Chris Elkins - general assignment reporter *Janette Sherrod - general assignment reporter *Stacy Handley - general assignment reporter *Kristal Wilmoth - general assignment reporter News Themes *no music (1953–1972) *Move Closer to Your World - Mayoham Music (1972–1976) *Classical Gas - Telesound (1976–1982) *The News Image - Tuesday Productions (1982–1987) *Reaching Out To You - Tuesday Productions (1987–1990) *NewsAge - Stephen Arnold Music (1990–1995) *Primetime News - Non-Stop Music (1995–2000) *Counterpoint - Stephen Arnold Music (2000–2006) *The CBS Enforcer Music Collection - Gari Media (2006–2012) *Lighthouse - 360 Music (2012–2016) *CBS Local - Stephen Arnold Music (2016–present) Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 6 Category:Texoma (Wichita Falls/Lawton) metro Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliated stations Category:Berfield/Willis Broadcast Corporation